Story of my life
by CarrieKarol
Summary: Story of Kurt Hummel's life. Simple as that. Rated M for later chapters


Hello my name is Kurt Hummel and I would like to tell you story of my life. The story starts 19 years ago on 2nd May, when I was born. To my paretns I was the first child so when I was little, I was freaking spoiled as every first child is. Unfortunately I stayed as an only child... And it really sucks.

When I asked my parents why they didn't want another child they told me that it was because of me, that during first year I was just crying and they couldn't even sleep properly for whole year! Poor things ... Well nevermind, I really can't do anything with that, I just have to deal with it somehow.

But as I said earlies sometimes it really sucks to be the only child. I have to do all of the hosework alone, when I screw something at up school, my parents know it immediately and make a really, really big deal about it etc ... Well sometimes I would just kill them, but on the other hand I wouldn't change them. They're everything to me.

I talk about my parents and you don't know a word about them, right?

So my mum's name is Elisabeth and she is 2 years older than my dad, Burt.

My parent's aren't high school sweethearts, they met when they were much more older - at work. And the story how they got together is really cool. Wanna hear that? Okay ...

So as I said, my parents met at work. Mum was 26 and dad 24. It wasn't love at the first sight, this stuff happen just in fairytales, so don't belive it... I know what I'm talkig about, but that's a different story. Well so mum was really into fashion in these days and was the majority of time on some diets, to make things worse, her colleagues and friends were into it as well. So every morning, when they came into the work, they were checking their weight. Every day! Can you believe it? They were crazy! But, on the other hand, that's how my dad noticed her, when she was fastening her belt. I never had the guts to ask him why exactly when she was fastening her belt, I really don't wanna hear that. So story continues, my dad noticed my mum, but she didn't give a damn about him. So my daddy kinda become a stalker, but in a good way. Well, honestly, I really get why mum didn't give a damn about dad, he looked awful these days. I know that look isn't the most important thing but still... You have to be attracted to the person, right?

To make things worse, dad found out that my mum's most favourite color was turquoise. So my dear dad bought turquoise jacket and prayed that my mum noticed him. She did. Unfortunatelly. She told me that that was the ugliest jacket she had ever seen in her life. But, she took a pity on him and agreed to go to the date with him... And somehow they had loads in common and, looks what happend thanks to that! Me! And that is the most amazing thing that could happend, right? Lol I know I not bening the most modest person, but it just look like that. I swear!

So as I was saying, I was born. I dont remember how was it, obviously and I know my early childhood just from my parents and grandparents.

As I said earlier, after I was born I was crying majority of the time. And I tell you why. I was not breast-feeding and my mum could give me some pseudo-milk just every 5 hours. So I think you get why I was crying - I WAS FREAKING HUNGRY!

Okay, I calm down. So after year of me crying all the time, I started to walk. By grandparents told me, that whem they arrived on my birthday I came to open the door. For the first time! Oh how amazing child have I been... Months passed by and I started to talk. My mum always says that on one hand it was a relief 'cause I stopped crying, but on the other hand I wouldn't shut up, well as Lady Gaga would say 'I was born this way!' and I csn't do anything. But owerall I don't think my parents should complain, I was quite a good child. And really adorable. Blond curly hair, just like an angel. Now my hair looks awful and really weird, but that's story for some other time. I really need to write down some notes of what the hell I would like to tell you.

But back to the story. So little Kurtie was really freaking adorable but there was one problem - majority of people though I was a girl. And my dad wasn't really okay with it. He wanted to have a 'real' boy so he forced me to wear really ugly shorts which supposed to be basketball shorts or whatever. He played football with me, which I really didn't like. I was scared of the ball hitting me, but I had to play it.

When dad was working we had with my mum a secret place, where we put Barbies and tea sets and always played with it. It was our little secret and both of us loved it. My mum din't care that I prefer Barbies instead of cars. She loved me the way I was.

My dad loved me as well but I still felt that he sometimes found me weird and I didn't know why. I was a little boy who just love to play with toys made for girls but I didn't give a shit...

**AN: Hi guys I know that I haven't been updating my other fics for almost 2 months, I am sorry and I promise that in September I go back home and everything will be back to normal.**

**This story is basically story of my real life, in the future chapters it will change into more fictional stuff, but my basic idea is to write about my life and add a little bit Kurt Hummel into it :). Let me know how you like it :).**

**Xoxo **

**CarrieKarol**


End file.
